


Forgive me for what I do when I don’t remember you

by Kimumeeemu



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Tales of the SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Depressing, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Feral boys, I'm Sorry, IS THIS CANON, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, Light Angst, Loss, Memory Loss, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Pain, Pain again, Sad and Happy, Tales Of The SMP, popping off crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimumeeemu/pseuds/Kimumeeemu
Summary: Man who can’t remember a week ago meets man who remembers the birth of the universeBad memory man is so very guilty that he can’t rememberGood memory man is hiding the fact that he’s on the verge of tears this whole timePain ensues
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Forgive me for what I do when I don’t remember you

It was a summers eve, the sun dipped It’s toes thinly beneath the horizon line and golden rays of light beamed up, illuminating the trees and higher up hills with a warm glow

This is where Dream and Karl stood, atop one said hill; a wooden fencepost stapling across the fields and stretching far into the distant fog 

Birds chirped and cicadas sang tunes of tales only they knew

Karl smiled, it was a nice day, he hadn’t spoken in some time-simply content to watch the sky change colors; it looked as though a great master had painted it, lo and behold it had been the inherent divinity nature held.

looking side to him, there was Dream; tufts of blonde hair appeared to glow within the summer sky, and freckles stretched his cheeks like constellations, framing mossy eyes and a content expression.

“It’s a nice setting, isn’t it?” 

Karl didn’t bother looking to the other when he spoke, opting instead to admire the clouds

Dream hummed in quiet agreement, leaning on the rickety fence and breathing in the evening air 

A nice setting indeed, Karl hopped up to sit atop, hoping to get a better view

Dream was the one to speak this time, his voice was smooth and sounded of honey

“I used to do this with sapnap and George all the time”

Karl tilted his head, which got a chuckle from Dream, though the humor seemed muted 

“Has it really been that long?” Dream smiled as he said this, teasing nostalgia in every letter   


Parting his lips, Karl thought back on his memories, most were fuzzy and he’d have to assume quite a few were completely forgotten as well

Sapnap and George sounded familiar, though he couldn’t place who exactly they belonged to.

Dream laughed again, it was sober, not hollow, but the underlying tone trickled though it.

Karl took notice of the sun, now halfway dipped into the horizon-It’s golden rays illuminated the both of them.

“Sky’s popping off”

“What?” 

“Haha, nothing”

Tinges of blue mixed with the pinks and yellows the sky held

As though a painter had spilt blue watercolor atop a canvas

Karl frowned, he allowed his face to fall as he slipped into concentration 

He couldn’t remember

But Dream did 

Blues and purples overshadowed, the sun lowered further allowing a passage for stars to show

“Dream?”

The other turned his head in response 

“If we were to meet them again, I may not remember again. I can’t apologize to them now, but I can to you.”

“Mm?”

“Im sorry, Im sorry if I ever forget to remember you.”

The sun had disappeared far beyond, and the moon shone soft light across both faces

Dream hummed 

“It’s ok, I don’t think you will anyway”

“I hope you’re right”

**Author's Note:**

> Pain


End file.
